


Stolen Heart

by sanguineswanqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Swan, F/F, Post Season 4 Finale, the dark one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguineswanqueen/pseuds/sanguineswanqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the dark one, Emma steals Robin's heart.</p><p>(Mainly Swan Queen, but sort of backgroundish Outlaw Queen. Anti-Robin if you squint.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma turned over the pulsing red heart in her hand. 

She hadn't meant to take it. Not really. It was just that Robin couldn't shut his prattling mouth. 

She had been about to crush the heart after she first took it when she imagined how Regina might react. The thought of putting Regina through the pain of losing a soulmate had been too much. 

So Emma shoved Robin to the ground and wiped his memory. She kept the heart though. That much power and control was too tempting to resist. 

Emma decided that it was time for a checkup with her old friend Robin. She hoped that he would be there for Henry and Regina after she had gone. He was supposed to be Regina's happy ending after all. The very thing she had sacrificed herself for.

So Emma searched through storybrooke flipping past the everyday lives of citizens to find Robin. He was alone at Granny's sipping on a cup of coffee. 

She watched the man for several moments. He flipped through the newspaper for a while before staring out the window. Ruby came by to refill his coffee. Emma could swear that he was leering at her just a bit. 

"Take your filthy little eyes off of her you cretin!" She growled. Instantly, he he turned his eyes back to the newspaper. 

Oh, now that was interesting. 

She decided she wanted to play. 

"Get home to Regina." She whispered to the heart. "She needs you to comfort her."

Emma watched as Robin left the diner and walked all the way back to Regina's house. 

Robin stood on the front step waiting for Regina. When Regina opened the door, she was visably distressed. To a casual observer, she would have looked fine. But Emma knew her better than anyone. 

A few hairs by the edge of her face were flying away and she had a small stain on her blazer. Most notably, however, her nails were bitten to the quick and bloody. 

"What do you need?" Regina asked Robin. 

Before even responding, Robin grabbed her into a hug. She was tense at first, but she managed to relax once she realized that he wasn't here bearing bad news. 

The hug broke and Regina asked, "What was that for? I didn't even know you were coming over. I would have prepared some sort of food for you."

Regina invited Robin in and the daze he was in from having his heart controlled started to break. "I don't really know" Robin said " I was at the diner and I started to walk to your house because… because…"

Emma spoke through the heart. "Because I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know you were close with Emma."

Regina nodded. "I'm more worried about Henry than myself. He needs his mother. He's worried." Regina started to pick at her nail before chastising herself. " I do suppose I miss her as well."

A tear rolled down Emma's cheek.

"I'm sure that wherever she is, she misses you as well. She misses you so much that her whole body aches sometimes, but she loves you too much to put you or Henry in danger."

Emma ordered Robin to hug her. Regina's calm façade started to crumble then. A tear soaked into Robin's thick flannel shirt. "I want her back, Robin. She did this for me." She took a punctuated breath before sobbing "She's gone and it's my fault. I didn't ask for this. I don't want this."

Emma held the heart in her hand, speechless. She kept Robin's arms wrapped around Regina."

Emma spoke into the heart, powerfully now. "She's coming home and she is coming home soon. I promise you that there is a way to defeat the darkness inside of her and she will find it." She paused "Do you believe in Emma Swan?" 

Regina nodded timidly. 

"Then believe that she is coming home."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina looked up at Robin.

"How can you say that now? Yesterday you were adamant that the only way to defeat the dark one would be to… You were sure that she wouldn't come back." 

Emma cleared her throat before speaking.

"I don't just believe in her. I believe in you too." 

"I've already looked and theres nothing. I've read every book that exists on the dark one and there's no way to reverse it. I can't find it."

"Then you'll keep looking as long as you need to. And I'll help you. You're not alone in this." 

Regina sniffled. "Thank you. I know that you and Emma have had your differences, especially since she's turned."

"Hey, I will do whatever it takes to make you happy." Emma ordered Robin to kiss Regina. Just on the forehead. It wasn't long. And even though it wasn't her place, Emma wanted to be the one to comfort Regina. 

Emma felt guilt cloud in her stomache. If she hadn't taken the dagger, Regina wouldn't be in this pain. If she hadn't taken the dagger - what? It would be Regina who went dark. No. That was no better. 

It had to be this way for Regina's own good. No matter what happened, Regina and Henry would still be safer this way. 

Even if she didn't come back.

Regina and Henry would learn how to cope without her as they had done for so many years before. 

But for now, Regina needed help. Emma took up her hand and spoke into the heart again. 

"Regina, you've spent the last month looking for a way to save Emma. When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

"I can't sleep. Not since she's left." 

Emma nodded empatheticly before she remembered to tell Robin to do the same. 

"Can you rest? You don't have to sleep, but I'm worried about you. You're too stressed." 

"I need to keep working. I can't rest when Emma isn't safe. I need to keep working." Regina demanded.

"You're not at your best like this. You would be far more effective after a good break."

Regina sighed. She knew she wouldn't win this one. There was an air of stubbornness about him and she loved it. 

"Come here" she said and planted a kiss on his lips. "I'll take a break, but just a quick one. No more than tonight."

"Okay, but you are going to take a true break. No cooking. No cleaning."

Regina crossed her arms. "Then what should I do?"

"You and Henry will sit down and watch a movie while I cook dinner. We'll eat together, then I'll run you a bath. Afterwards, you will go straight to bed." 

Regina nodded. 

"Robin?"

"Yes?" 

"I love you."

Emma whispered into the heart "I love you too, Regina."

Emma sat the heart down and laid her head in her arms. And Emma watched her family for the rest of the night as Robin gave them everything she never could.


End file.
